gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams, en español Dulces sueños, es el decimonoveno episodio de la cuarta temporada de Glee y el octagésimo-quinto de toda la serie. Se estrenó el 18 de abril del 2013 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX, siendo el noveno capítulo del segundo volumen. Este episodio marca la última aparición de Finn Hudson en la serie. Lo que te perdiste en Glee ¡Esto es lo que te perdiste en Glee! Un arma se disparó en la escuela y todo mundo estaba aterrorizado y Sue dijo que era suya y tuvo que dejar Mckinley. }} Pero solo estaba protegiendo a Becky. }} Finn besó a Emma y pidió perdón a Will. }} Pero Will nunca lo perdonó así que Finn se fue a la universidad a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en profesor. }} Y Rachel consiguió una audición para interpretar a Fanny Brice en el musical de Broadway, Funny Girl y cumplir su sueño de interpretar a Fanny Brice en el musical de Funny Girl. ¡Y eso es lo que te perdiste en Glee! Contexto del Episodio. El espisodio comienza con una voz en off de Finn diciendo que cuando se graduó se inscribió en el ejercito porque creía que la universidad era para los listos, en medio de la escena aparecen dos Harlem Shake, y cuando la voz en off va a thumb|190pxterminar Finn encuentra a Puck, anuque éste no toma las clases, sólo está en la universidad para las fiestas. Luego, aparece Rachel haciendo también una voz en off hablando sobre su audicion para Funny Girl, demostrando que está enfocada solamente el dicha audición, aclarando también que dejo de lado los chicos tal como lo hizo la Sra. Barbra. En la sala de Profesores se encuentran el Sr. Shue y la entrenadora Beiste cuando entra la entenadora Roz Washington diciendo que hacen mucho escándalo por lo que pasó con los disparos, Will le dice a Roz que esa fué una experiencia aterradora para los chicos y Beiste agrega también que lo fué para los profesores. Cuando Roz se vá, Beiste le pregunta a Will si habló con Finn, este le responde que no lo hizo, estonces Beiste le cuenta que cuando ella era chica, peleába con su hermana, pero cuando la situación con Cooter apreció ella se tragó su orgullo e hizo las paces con su hermana y que eso valió la pena. Aparece Marley por los pasillos del WMHS con una Voz en Off diciendo que se decidió y que vá a presentarle al Club Glee sus canciones originales, pero que todo ND está está en un estado Post-traumático, mostrándo a Brittany hablando con Tina sobre que el MIT descubrió sus notas altas, Tina muestra su look nuevo y Evan Evans el gemelo de Sam (quién sólo es Sam con lentes) , está buscando a Sam. Luego, Marley entra en la sala de coro y encuentra a Wade/Unique tomándo la pildora para el crecimiento natural de busto. Ésto preocúpa a Marley, el Sr. Shue entra a la sala diciendo que publicaro en Twitter el tema de las Regionales y que el tema es '' Sueños , a esto el Sr. Shue dice que ya tiene la listas de cancione perfecta para la competencia, cosa que le molesta un poco a Marley, por lo que Marley dice que podría hacer canciones originales como hace dos años , pero el Sr. Shue dice que no. Después de esto aparace Blaine dirigiendo una ''reunión secrete del Club Glee '' ya que es la Rachel honorária, diciendo que '' Dream Weaver es maravillosa, pero que es de 1975; Sweet Dreams es asombrosa pero que es de 1982 y por último, que You Make My Dreams Come True esgenial pero, es de 1981 y que ya la usaron en un Mash-Up el año pasado, cosa que el Sr. Shue no debe ni recordar. Marley vuelve a sugerir canciones escritas por ella pero cada ves que quiere presentar una ide es interrumpida por Kitty. En la siguiente escena se lo puede ver a Puck deslizándose en una rampa a motivo de juego, Finn escuentra a unas chicas quienes con la excusa de cobrarles para jugar le pide a estas las partes de arriba de sus bikinis y éstas se las dan, se lo puede escuchar a Puck gritando ¡Sr. Shue! y este se en cuentra con Finn para pedirle disculpas por todo lo que pasó con Emma y lo del beso, Finn, enfadado, le dice que no puedevenir a la universidad y decirle cómo vivir su vida. El Sr. Shue le dice que quiere que vuelva al WMHS ya que lo necesitan pero Puck corta la charla diciéndole a Finn que los invitarona la fiesta más grande del año, cuando éste se va, Finn le dice que gracias, pero no, gracias y que está muy ocupado con la universidad. De nuevo en McKinley, el Sr, Shue está hablando sobre cómo interpretar la cancione para la Regionales, Blaine comenta que se quedaron un rato después que les dieran la lista de canciones y que hicieron una lista con alternativas, a lo que el Sr. Shue pregunata por qué harían eso ,Unique bromea con los senos y Sam dice que tiene que buscar a Evan , entonces, enfadado, el Sr. shue se saca de quisio y les dice que no sabe que pasa en esta sala, también le dice a Unique que deje eso de los senos, a Sam que todos saben que él no tiene un hermano gemelo además de que eso nos distrae y a Blaine que está desepcionado de él por dejar que esto pasara. Vemos a Rachel en NYADA ensayando su repertorio de Fanny Brice mientra llega Shelby diciéndole que sabe que tendrá su audición ya que lo leyó en su Facebook, Rachel se disculpa con Shelby por no haberle contado, pero le dice que no lo hizo porque sabe el mismo afecto que ella a ese papel y Shelby completa la oración dicioendo que como ella no consiguió el papel de Fanny Bricelamentaría escuchar eso, pero le dice que está bien. Shelby le dice a Rachel que no debe cantar Barbra para su audición ya que a Barbra la elijieron por ser única y que la única forma de conseguir el papel es ser única y no una fan, después de esto cantan maravillosamente Next To Me. Inmediatamente después de eso se los vé a Finn y Puck interpretando (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party) ya que el estereo de la fiesta estaba roto y unos chicos les dicen que salvaron la fiesta. De ievo en Lima Unique habla con Blaine sobre su tratamiento para los senos mientras llegan al Auditorio adonde también llega Evan buscando a Sam, luego de sacarse el disfras detrás de una cortina, Sam llega saludando a Marley y a Brad, Marley dice que los invitó ya que vió como el Sr. Shue los trató el otro día y cantan You Have More Friends Than You Know , en el medio de la canción entra el Sr. shue y los mira cantar y cuando loschicos le dicen a Marley que se las deberían mostrar al Sr. Shue ésta dice que dejó bien claro que no quiere canciones originales, iriendo al profesor. El teléfono de Finn suena con una llamada de Rachel, él se disculpa por lo que pasó con Brody y ésta le agradece diciendo que defendio su honor, luego le pregunta sobre su audicion de Funny Girl y el le dice que deve cantar sobre algun momento muy especial. Entonces vemos a Rachel en su audicion, donde canta emotivamente Don't Stop Believin'.' '''En medio de la cancion Rachel recuerda a sus primeros cinco compañeros en el club y juntos cantan la cancion. Música del episodio Música de fondo *'Land of Hope and Glory (Pomp and Circumstance, March No. 1)' de ''Edward Elgar. *'Harlem Shake' de Baauer. *'Sexy and I Know It' de LMFAO. *'Walkürentt (Ride of the Valkyries)' de "Die Walküre" de Richard Wagner. *'Big Lights (Into the Wild)' de Sam Adams. *'Ebben, ne andrò lontana' de "La Wally" de Alfredo Catalani. Curiosidades *En este episodio se ve la última vez que Rachel y Finn tendrán una conversación. *Cuando Will les anuncia a los chicos el tema para las regionales, Brittany dice "sweaters", frase que en el episodio Guilty Pleasures también menciona cuando Sam y Blaine anuncian la tarea de la semana. *En este episodio se revela que Wade está iniciando su proceso para volverse una chica, tomando pastillas para el crecimiento natural del busto. *Aparece la primera canción original de la temporada (Outcast). *Se tenía considerado cantar Sweet Dreams del grupo Eurythmics, pero se descartó. *Quinta ocasión en toda la serie en la que se canta la canción Don't Stop Believin' (siendo las primeras cuatro en los episodios Pilot, The Rhodes Not Taken, Sectionals y Journey to Regionals). *Durante la audición de Rachel estaría presente Shelby, pero la escena nunca se grabó. *Nuevamente no aparecen ni Sugar ni Joe en el episodio. *New Directions canta You Have More Friends Than You Know como si fuera una canción original escrita por Marley, pero la versión original es de Mervyn Warren. *Este episodio marca la última aparición del actor Cory Monteith como Finn Hudson en la serie debido a su repentina muerte, el 13 de julio de 2013. *Beth no aparece en la temporada pero Shelby la meciona en este episodio Imágenes 480px-University_Of_Lima.jpg|Universidad de Lima 640px-BFsTxayCQAAUrfg.jpg cory DSB.jpg BGAWiO9CMAAn2Tb.jpg BGE0SDvCcAEVcyV.jpg Partyf.jpg Rachel a los 5 años .jpg|Rachel a los 5 años 561440_536227466424003_3713410_n.png 580728_529169090463174_1081112315_n.jpg 531696_529169073796509_722775697_n.jpg 598943_529169063796510_1452015283_n.jpg 72433_529169057129844_1838551648_n.jpg 549825_529169003796516_29838608_n.jpg 181075_529169000463183_1063058899_n.jpg 486479_529168993796517_391867520_n.jpg 390383_529168973796519_1151636454_n.jpg 378979_529168967129853_644769231_n.jpg 6312_529168963796520_1971101060_n.jpg 393669_528078663905550_1279603506_n.jpg 486042_528078603905556_1398049667_n.jpg 580611_528078583905558_1138506516_n.jpg 208752_528078547238895_1137071678_n.jpg 542767_528078543905562_586347691_n.jpg 734460_527116644001752_1191284712_n.jpg 306056_537087476338002_622651427_n.jpg 625517_537087426338007_2095416825_n.jpg 733937_537087739671309_963350731_n.jpg 155747_537087783004638_1961228215_n.jpg 59697_537087519671331_1303587819_n.jpg image_1365128336977174.jpg Imageosjwkak.jpg Image222.jpg Imagenejskaja.jpg BHHyyjNCIAAGqJJ.jpg Next-to-me.png Fight-for-your-right-to-party.png Dont-stop-believin-rachel.png You-have-more-friends-than-you-know.png 002~3.png BHqn01hCAAEG-Pj.jpg|Madre e hija BHqn77gCMAEDp7f.jpg BHqodg_CAAAkj4q.jpg BHqoFeyCEAEn4da.jpg BHqoOFVCcAE-509.jpg BHqoW9FCEAA73lX.jpg Tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo6_250.gif Shelby y Rachel.jpg Roz.jpg ShelbyCorcan.jpg MandC.jpg Rachel.png Meeting_evanandmarley_sarley (1).gif|'Evan' y Marley Vídeos thumb|center|302 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada